


Clueless

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst? IDK, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, clueless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clueless AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At 7 AM precisely, Louis jumped out of bed and skipped to his closet. He grabbed black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt and a red flannel. He ran down the large winding staircase and said “goodmorning” to Lucy, their maid.

In the kitchen, he poured orange juice in a glass for his mother. She was a very successful businesswoman, and earned lots of money, but sometimes she forgot she needed her vitamin C. He walked to her office and knocked on the door.

“Mom, I got your orange juice!”

“Come in, honey. Thanks. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you, Harry called. He’s staying here for a while.”

Louis sighed. His mother was married to Harry’s father five years ago, and the marriage lasted for like 6 months, but Harry still came over very often.

“Now, Louis. You divorce husbands, not children.” his mother scolded.

He smiled and turned around. It was almost time for school anyway. He walked to his Jeep. Yes, a Jeep. His mother got it for him, and even though he didn’t have his drivers license yet, he drove to school with it every morning. It’s always good to practice. Sometimes he would hit a mailbox for example, but today it went perfectly fine.

He picked up Zayn, his best friend. He was one of the few people who dared to step in the car when Louis drove. 

“Louis, there was a stop sign!”  
“I totally stopped.”

Zayn just shook his head and mumbled something under his breath.

They arrived at school and got out of the car. When they were walking towards the building Zayn started talking about Liam, his boyfriend. They are in this dramatic relationship. 

“Oh ssh, there he comes.”

Zayn stopped talking and smiled at Liam, who gave him a hug immediately.

Louis walked away. He didn’t understand why Zayn dated a high-school boy. They’re practically still toddlers. Yes of course, he and Zayn are high-school boys too, but they like to believe they are very mature for their age. 

Their first class was Debate, from Mr. Hall. He was a nice man. 

“So. Let me give you your report cards.”

Okay, fuck. This, ironically, was the one class where Louis couldn’t make his grade higher by arguments. And he wasn’t surprised when he saw the red C. The rest of the day dragged on very slowly.

When he came home, he looked at his house. It was so classic. Like something from an 80’s romance movie. He ran to his room and took off his Converse. He sighed when he heard the hipster music. That meant Harry was here. He walked downstairs to find said boy with his curly head in the fridge.

“Can I ask, why everytime you’re here, you eat all our food?”

Harry just poked his side. Louis jumped and sighed again. Maybe it was a habit. Or maybe it was just when Harry was around.

“How long are you staying here again?”

“Longer than you hope, Lou.”

They sat on the couch together and Louis turned on Cartoon Network. Harry grabbed the remote and switched it to the news.

“Hey! This is my house and I want to watch cartoons.”

“Well, I want to know what’s going on the world.”

Louis was just about to make a retort when he heard his mother yelling that diner was ready. They ran to the kitchen and sat down.

“So, Harry, have you thought about working at my company yet?”

“Yes I have, but I like Environmental Law too. So-”

“Why? Do you want a miserable life.”

Louis smiled. His mother could be so rude. He was proud.

“Mom, Harry will have a miserable life no matter what he does.”

His mother didn’t answer, but he received a kick under the table from Harry. 

“So, Lou. Where is your report card?”

“It’s not ready yet. You always say ‘never accept a first offer’ so I went in negotiation.”

His mother nodded. “Very good.”

Her phone rang. “Excuse me guys.” she walked to her office.

“What makes you think teachers will change your grades?” Harry asked.

“Maybe the fact that I did it every year. The only class where it doesn’t work is Debate from Mr. Hall. Zayn says he’s a sad little man who wants to make other people sad too. But-.. Wait a minute... I have to find a way to make him happy!” 

Harry shook his head and returned to his food.

The next day, at school, Louis kept thinking about a way to make Mr. Hall happy so his grade could get higher. He was single, 47, and he doesn’t earn much with his job. So what he probably needed was a lovelife. It would probably take a while.

When he came home he heard his mother.

“Louis, is that you?”

“Yes.”

“Can you come here please?”

Louis walked towards her office. When he closed the door behind him, his mother stood up and handed him a letter.

“Can you explain what this is?”

“A second notice to pay my parking tickets.” Louis read out loud.

“How, Louis? I didn’t even know you could get tickets without a drivers license.”

“Of course you can! You can get a ticket anytime.”

“Well you can’t anymore Lou. No driving without a licensed driver until you have got your license. Now, go, and close the door please.”

Louis hummed, kissed his mothers cheek and stepped outside the office. A licensed driver, who preferably had nothing to do.. He could think of one.

“Harry! Where are you? I want to ask you something.” 

He found him by the pool, asleep.

“Harry!”

Harry opened one eye. “What.”

“I need you to do something for me. Mom says I can’t drive without a licensed driver and I only have a permit.”

“So?”

“So? You have a drivers license, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, but what makes you think I want to do that for you?”

“I won’t shut up until you agree.”

Harry sighed. “Fine.”

“Well come on then!” Louis exclaimed, and dragged him to the car. 

“So, you obviously need to practice, because we’re in America, and we drive on the right side of the road here. Why don’t you start with practicing to park?”

“Why? Everywhere I go has valet.”

The next day, their first period was P.E. Zayn had whined to skip and just go smoke behind the school, but Louis had said no. It almost was his only exercise, he needed it. At P.E., the principle came walking towards the sport field.

“Miss Stoger? I got another one. This is Niall. He will be joining your class from now on.”

Louis overlooked the boy quickly. From his obviously dyed blonde hair to his beat-up sneakers.

“Z, he needs our help. He’s adorably clueless.”

Zayn nodded and smiled.

After P.E. they walked to Niall.

“Hi, Niall, right? Do you want to hang with us? How do you like California?”

Niall nodded. “Yes, thanks. And I love California.” 

“Okay, cool. We’ll show you around.”

“Thanks guys. I’m going to get a soda. Do you want one?”

Zayn and Louis nodded. “Yeah thanks.”

Louis and Zayn had come up with a plan to make Mr. Hall and Miss Geist a couple. They wrote love notes from ‘a secret admirer’ and put it on their desk, they made them share coffee and made them walk in the park together. And eventually, it turned out their plan worked because Zayn told Louis that Stacy told him she saw them kissing. It had worked. Louis had changed his C to an A- in a span of 3 weeks.

On Thursday at lunch, Louis suddenly gasped.

“What?” Niall asked.

“Let us give you a make-over.”

Niall shook his head. “No guys.”

“Oh come on Ni. Make-overs give Lou a sense of control in this messy world.”

Louis nodded to confirm Zayns words.

“Okay then.” Niall shyly smiled.

Louis and Zayn clapped excitedly. “Okay, let’s go to the mall after school.”

At the mall, they re-dyed Niall’s hair and bought him new clothes. After that, Niall hung out at Louis’ house.

“So, who’s this?” Louis heard Harry ask.

“Harry, this is Niall. He is new at our school. Niall, this is Harry, my ex stepbrother.”

“Hi.” 

“Hello, Niall. Nice to meet you.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school, Louis, Niall and Zayn walked through the hallways.

“You see what kind of reactions they have to your look, Ni? This is amazing. You’re single, right? Let’s find you a girl.”

“Well- uh, I’m not.. I’m not exactly straight?” Niall stuttered.

Zayns eyes lit up. “Oh don’t worry Niall! This is even better! Liam knows plenty of gay guys.” 

Niall smiled. “Thanks guys. I appreciate it.”

Louis gasped. “Let’s set him up with Dan! He’s like, way popular. And he just broke up with Pete.”

At that moment, the bell rung. “Well guys, I have to get going. I have to make the yearbook photo’s. Want to come with me?” Zayn asked.

They nodded and followed Zayn to the fountain. Zayn got out his camera and started giving instructions.

“Okay, uhm, I want you to go sit in this order; Stacy, Phil, Dan, Niall, and then Louis.”

Louis winked at Zayn. Good move to put Dan and Niall next to each other.

“Okay, Louis, will you take the next picture? I have to be on some pictures too.”

Louis stood up and got the camera handed to him. Suddenly he had an idea. 

“Dan, Niall! Come over here. Go stand under the tree.”

“Why?” Dan asked.

“It looks good with your blond hair. Come on.”

Niall and Dan stood under the tree together, and Louis quickly snapped a few pictures.

“Hey, why don’t you give me a copy of that later?” Dan asked, and winked at Niall, who blushed. Louis nodded and Dan turned around. When he was quite far away, Louis squealed (a manly squeal) and high-fived Niall.

At diner Louis got a call from Zayn that they were going to a party and that he should invite Niall, because ‘Dan is going to be there, Louis.’. So he did.

In the car, Louis tried to talk louder than Zayn and Liams arguing. “So Ni, when we’re there, make sure Dan sees you, but don’t say ‘Hi’ first, okay?”

Niall nodded as Liam parked in front of the small house.

A while into the party they heard a girl behind them scream; “Let’s play suck and blow!” They cheered and started the game. Dan was between Niall and Louis. Niall gave it to Dan, but Dan dropped it when he had to give it to Louis, and kissed him. Louis spluttered and exclaimed;

“God, Dan. Can’t you suck? Ugh. Come on Ni, let’s go dance.”

Dan laughed, and followed them to the dance floor, just as Rollin’ With My Homies came on. 

“Niall, Dan, why don’t you go dance together? I’m going to get a drink.” Dan and Niall nodded and Louis smirked to himself. He was so smart.

His phone rang.

“Hi mom.”

“Lou, where are you? I expect you home in 20 minutes.”

“Okay, fine. Bye.”

He found Niall and dragged him off the dance floor, followed by Dan again.

“Come on, we need to go home.” 

“Oh, I’ll drive you, Louis. Then Niall can ride with Stacy.” Dan said.

No, this wasn’t how it should go.

“What if I ride with Stacy, and Niall with you?”

“No, that doesn’t make sense. I can drop you off on my way home.”

Louis sighed. “Fine.”

Dan started the car and Louis stared through the window. When they were driving, Louis said;

“Didn’t Niall look cute tonight?”

Dan just kept singing Love Is A Battlefield.

“I also really like his hair. You know, like in that picture I took.”

Dan only responded with;

“You know Lou, I’m happy you’re one of my best friends.”

“Well, I’m glad, because your happiness means a lot to me.” Louis said.

Dan smirked, stopped the car, and said;

“I knew it. I knew it!”

He unstrapped his seat belt, leaned over and started to suck on Louis’ neck. Louis pushed him off. 

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“Well I like you, and you like me, so I-..”

“I don’t li-.. Wait me? I thought you liked Niall. You even have a picture of him!”

“No, I have a picture you took.”

Dan latched himself to Louis’ neck again, and Louis pushed him off again.

“Whatever, I don’t like you like that.” Louis huffed.

“Well get out then.”

“Excuse me?”

“Get out.”

Louis got out of the car, and Dan drove away. Louis whined. How was he supposed to get home now. He started walking when he heard yelling behind him. There was a man running towards him with a gun.

“Hey you! Give me your phone and your wallet, and lay down on the ground!”

Louis whined again. “Do I have to? This shirt was really expensive.”

“On the ground, and count to a 100, or I’ll shoot you through the head.”

Louis slowly laid down. He heard the man running off while he counted to a 100. What a great night.

After 100 seconds, he stood up and tried to find someone whose phone he could borrow or- ..Oh thank god, he found a payphone. He called the first person who’s phone number he could remember. After a couple of seconds the phone got answered.

“Hello?” He heard Harry’s sleepy voice say.

“Harry, can you pick me up? I had a horrible night. First I got sexually assaulted, then I got robbed and now my expensive blouse is ruined!”

“Okay, okay Lou. Calm down. Where are you?”

“The Valley..”

Harry groaned. “That’s so far away. But, I’ll be there in 30 minutes.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it's so short but I am very tired. xx

Half an hour later, Harry arrived at the payphone where Louis was stood.

"Thank god, there you are! This was a horrible evening. Just look at me!"

Harry chuckled at Louis. ''It's just a blouse, you know. And you can buy a new phone."

Louis nodded. "Of course I can. But it's about the principle. You don't treat a man like that. It's just plain rude!"

"Okay, well, get in. I want to go back to bed."

Louis got in the car, and they drove home.

-

The next day at school Louis asked himself if he should tell Niall. But Zayn told him he should or it wouldn't be fair. So he did. And Niall's reaction wasn't pretty.

"I thought he was into me! He lied! It's because I'm Irish, isn't it?" Niall exclaimed.

Zayn and Louis shushed him. "Of course not! It's totally his fault. You're too good for him anyway."

"If I'm too good for him, why am I not with him?"

Louis had no response to that, but he did have an idea. "Let's skip P.E., go to the mall, and get milkshakes."

Zayn nodded and Niall smiled. "Aw, you guys."

-

In class Louis kept pondering about what guy would be a great replacement for Dan. He didn't want Niall to be sad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. Idk why. I don't know if I like it but yeah. I also changed the story a bit and the dialogues are different too, but not much. Thanks to everyone reading it and/or giving kudos, I really appreciate it. xx


End file.
